nation_scenario_strategyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Equipment used in Fonseca War
This is the list of the military equipment used by Honduras and El Salvador during the Fonseca War El Salvador Small Arms * SIG P226 Pistol * CZ-75 Pistol * Beretta 92FS Pistol * Browning HP Pistol * Jericho 941 Pistol * Uzi SMG * MAC-10 SMG * MP5 SMG * HK33 Rifle * HK416 Rifle * FNC Rifle * M4 Carbine * T65 Rifle * M16 Rifle * Galil Rifle * M14 Rifle * G3 Rifle * M24 Sniper Rifle * M21 Sniper Rifle * Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle * Dragunov SVD Sniper Rifle * M79 Grenade Launcher * M203 Grenade Launcher * M60 LMG * Browning M2 HMG * HK21 LMG * FN MAG LMG * M249 LMG * C7 Rifle * AKM Rifle * AK-47 Rifle * AIM Rifle * AK-63 Rifle * AUG Rifle Rocket Launchers * RPG-7 * M40 Recoilless Rifle * M67 Recoilless Rifle * M72 LAW * C-90 * Strela-2 MANPADS Vehicles * 38x AIL Storm LUV * 37x 2011 Ford Ranger LUV * Jeep CJ LUV * M151 LUV * 50x Humvee * Dodge M37 LUV * 45x M35 MCT * M809 HCT * MAN 630 HCT AFV * 6x AML 90 Armoured Car * 6x UR-416 APC * 5x M3 Scout Car APC * 20x M113 APC * 5x M3A1 Half Track Artillery * 306x M19 Mortar * 151x M29 Mortar * 8x M101 Howitzer (+18) * 24x M102 Howitzer * 14x OTO Melara Mod 56 Howitzer * 6x M114 Howitzer * 31 M-55 AAA * 4x TCM-20 Aircraft * 15x A-37 Dragonfly Light Attack * 3x IAI Arava Transport (Limited Use) * 1x BT-67 Transport * 4x Bell 412 Helicopter * 6-13x Bell UH-1 Helicopter * 3x T-35 Trainer (Limited Use) Honduras Small Arms * M1911 Pistol * Browning HP Pistol * SIG P226 Pistol * Beretta 92 Pistol * CZ-75 Pistol * Uzi SMG * MP5 SMG * M1 Garand Rifle * M1 Carbine Rifle * M14 Rifle * FN FAL Rifle * IMI Galil Rifle * M16 Rifle * M4 Carbine * AR70 Rifle * TAR-21 Rifle * X95 Rifle * CAR-15 Rifle * Remington 700 Sniper Rifle * M40 Sniper Rifle * M21 Sniper Rifle * FN Minimi LMG * FN MAG LMG * M60 LMG * Browning M2 HMG * Stoner 63 Rocket Launchers * 120x Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle * 80x M40 Recoilless Rifle * M72 LAW * M203 Grenade Launcher * RPG-2 * RPG-7 * HK69A1 Grenade Launcher * MK 19 Grenade Launcher Vehicles * M151 LUV * Jeep J8 LUV * Hummvee AUV * M35 HCT AFV * 19x Scorpion Light Tank (+3 See Close Support Deal) * 3x Scimitar ART * 16x RBY MK1 WRV * 72x Saladin Armoured Car * 20x M4 Sherman (See Close Support Deal) Artillery * 400x M29 Mortar * 30x M-66 Mortar * 30x M-65 Mortar * 60x M0-120LT SP Mortar * 80x M55A2 AA * 24x TCM-20 AA * 30x M167 VADS AA * 24x M102 Howitzer * 20x M101 Howitzer * 12x M198 Howitzer * 8x 2S3 Akatsiya (See Close Support Deal) Aircraft * 3x F-5 Fighter (Never Deployed) * 9x A-37 Dragonfly Light Attack (+2 See Close Support Deal) * 1x Super King Air Maritime Patrol (Limited Use) * 3x Bell 412 Helicopter (+8 See Close Support Deal) Category:Fonseca War